legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Map Quest
Map Quest is the twelfth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis Emma figures out the engravings they found are a map guide, so they go to get the final engraving to complete the design. Frustrated with Carter's ineptitude, Dr Alvah plans to use her technological inventions to spy on the girls. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * The name of this episode is a reference to a computerised map referencing program. Quotes Dr Alvah (about a tracking device): It's magnetic, so you know who to put it on. Ricky: Is one of the girls made of metal? Joey: Which girl is made of metal? Dr Alvah: None of the girls are metal, put it on the robot! Carter Greene: Ricky, Joey, find them. Dr Alvah: They work for me! Ricky! Joey! Find them! Gallery 02EEbackupMQ.png|Emma kept digital copies of her stolen sketches. 06EEpiecingMQ.png|Emma is figuring out what the engravings really mean, they look like a map. 12CHkeyboardPunchMQ.png|Carter is trying to fix the error message by hitting the keyboard with his fist. 14MAwithTechMQ.png|Dr Alvah lecturing Carter about how to properly use computers. 17TrackingDeviceMQ.png|Dr Alvah has a magnetic tracking device ready to use. 18RickyJoeyMetalQuestionMQ.png|Ricky and Joey think one of the girls is made of metal, so are asking which one she is. 19MAincredulousMQ.png|Dr Alvah can’t believe they didn’t realise she was talking about Zobo! 22EmmaResults02MQ.png|Emma is showing the engraving images to the girls. 23EmmaExplaining01MQ.png|Emma explaining her discovery. 25GirlsConfused02MQ.png|They didn’t understand what Emma was saying. 28MapReconMQ.png|The picture explains it better than Emma did. 29ComprehensionMQ.png|Now they understand what Emma meant. 32BoxbotFollowingZoboMQ.png|Zobo is being followed by a cardboard box made to look like a robot. 33ZoboSeesBoxbotMQ.png|Zobo notices the boxbot. 34SherlockBoxbotMQ.png|The boxbot is Sherlock in an unconvincing disguise. 36TracerPlantingMQ.png|Ricky planting the tracer on Zobo. 38ZoboConfusedMQ.png|Zobo is confused by everything that just happened. 39EthanSnappeaInv01MQ.png|Ethan telling Dottie Rae he’s going to check the stock levels of snappeas in the storeroom. 41EmmaSnappeaQuestionMQ.png|Emma wants to know where the snappeas are. 43EmmaSoClever02MQ.png|Emma just figured out there are no snappeas, it was a codephrase. 46MiaCough02MQ.png|Mia reminding Emma and Ethan to stay focussed on their task. 47MAapologyWantedMQ.png|Dr Alvah is somewhat smug her tech approach is best, 51MAsuprisifiedMQ.png|until Zobo went underground and the signal was blocked! 52CGfindThemMQ.png|Ricky, Joey, find them. 53MAworkForMeMQ.png|They work for me! 54MAfindThemMQ.png|Ricky! Joey! Find them! 56EmmaEthanRomance01MQ.png|Emma and Ethan doing a very good impression of a romance novel cover. Https s3-ap-southeast-2.amazonaws.com vms-tv-images-prod 2019 05 216951 pickerImage.jpg|The girls are laughing at Emma and Ethan. 60MockingGirls01MQ.png|Emma and Ethan notice the girls making romantic poses. 62MockingGirls03MQ.png|The girls are teasing Emma and Ethan non-verbally. 63EmmaEthanEmbarrassedMQ.png|Emma and Ethan are embarrassed. 65ExplorerEtchingMQ.png|The last engraving needed to complete the map. 67WallExamMQ.png|Examining the wall for clues. 71EmmaEthanByeMQ.png|Emma saying goodbye to Ethan as he leaves to start work. 72AllWavingGoodbyeMQ.png|The group waving goodbye to Ethan as well. 74MiaEEBrickMoveMQ.png|Mia discovers the engraved brick is actually a button to open a secret door. 76HiddenLibraryMQ.png|The group found a hidden library. 77RJNoFindMQ.png|Ricky and Joey can’t find the girls, even though they’re literally on the other side of the wall. 79OliviaFindsHappyMQ.png|Olivia is very happy to find some historical seafaring navigational tools! 80ExplorersPaintingMQ.png|A painting of the Explorers. 86RJwhereMQ.png|Ricky and Joey have no idea where they are going. 87AndreaTableInspectionMQ.png|Andrea notices something about the table. 88TableMapMQ.png|The table is a map of the area in the Explorer’s time. 92MapEEMQ.png|Recording the map to reference with the etching map. 93EmmaWavingGBEthanMQ.png|Emma starting a very long goodbye wave to Ethan. 94MiaDragsEmmaMQ.png|Mia making sure to interrupt Emma so they can leave! 95MapTrailCompleteMQ.png|With all the information found, the map to the treasure is complete. 98TracerDestroyedMQ.png|Oliva found the tracer on Zobo and destroyed it. 100LoudKnockingMQ.png|The girls hear loud knocking on the fire escape door. 102MiaQuestion01MQ.png|Mia asking Emma if someone else was expected to be visiting them. 109EthanPizzasMQ.png|Ethan comes bearing the gift of pizzas. 111EmmaBroomstickRL02MQ.png|Emma realising she shouldn’t be holding the broomstick she intended to use as a blunt weapon. 114GirlsWindowWatchingMQ.png|The girls watching Emma and Ethan through the window. Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)